Original Sexy Times
by junesdrabbles
Summary: A possible series of Klaroline/Kalijah smut drabbles.


**A/N**: The first installment of Klaroline & Kalijah sexy times. (; Basically all drabbles, to feed my addiction, there may be some multi-shots, and I would love some requests.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any TVD or it's characters.

* * *

.  
Caroline felt the blush rise up in her cheeks as Elena's words crossed her mind. She most certainly did not have any dirty thoughts about that hybrid, under any circumstances. Ever.

..Okay so maybe once or twice- but her vampire hormones were everywhere, it's not like she could control it. Since there was no Tyler to satiate her, she took matters into her own hands. It's not like she could help it if her mind wandered.

Caroline felt the familiar spark of desire, and got up from the couch. Her mom wouldn't be home for hours, and she was off Elena-duty. "Hello?" Caroline called out, just to be safe.

When there was no response, she vamp-sped to her room. Caroline carefully slid her shorts off, her shirt soon to follow.

She ran a finger over her lace-covered heat, groaning. Her left hand moved up her torso, to carress her breast.

Caroline moaned again, as she plunged a finger into her core.

She imagined it was his hands touching her instead of her own. Him whispering sinful words into her ear, stubble rubbing on her neck as his tongue purposefully tickled the spot under her jaw. His hard chest pressed into her from behind as he ran a hand down her body, massaging her breasts, his other hand teasing her folds.

Caroline rubbed her clit with her thumb, and inserted her middle finger to join her other one. She moaned again, her teeth drawing scarlet from her lips.

Oh god, she was almost there, her hand pumped faster, and she ripped the red lace bra from her body.

"Caro...line?"

Caroline's eyes flew open, the object of her fantasies standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and trained on the hand that was in her pussy.

"Klaus? Klaus! Oh my god!" Caroline screamed, whipping her blanket around her naked form. "Have you ever heard of knocking?!"

"I heard..noises, I thought you were being hurt. How wrong I was," Klaus grinned wolfishly.

Caroline shook her head, "What are you still doing here! Go! Oh my god this is so embarrassing," She screeched.  
Caroline attempted to ignore the ache that pooled in the lower half of her torso.

"You've got yourself in quite the predicament, love, are you sure you don't want some help?" Klaus said, he voice low and seductive as he gracefully made his way to her bed.

"W-what?"Caroline stuttered, unable to concieve a thought as his hand started to touch her arm. He was leaning forward into her and all Caroline could think about was the lustful scent of spices he was giving off, as well as the smell of her own arousal as the sparks his hand was giving off. She barely noticed when he took the blanket away.

"Beautiful," He murmured, and before Caroline could protest, Klaus' red mouth was on her own pink buds, his other hand carressing her torso like in her fantasy.

"God, Klaus," She moaned, arching her back against him. His hand teased her slit, before plunging into her core. She gasped, which quickly turned into a moan. Caroline was momentarily confused, because now he was shirtless. This lasted all of two seconds, because suddenly it was his mouth lavishing her bundle of nerves, his rough fingers entering her over and over.

Caroline traced her hand over the hard planes of his body, burying her hands into his curls before yanking his head up to her mouth. Their kiss was heated, passionate, arousing. Their tongues battled for dominance, before Caroline pulled away gasping for air. "I need you. Now," She demanded.

His tip teased her core, and Klaus cocked his head to the side, "Need what, Caroline? What do you need?"

"You," She groaned, bucking her hips towards him, only to have him pull away.

"But you have me, love, what more do you want?"

"Fuck, Klaus, your dick, I want you to fuck me- now," Caroline all but screamed, her demand turning into a loud moan as he speared onto his length. Oh god, he was so much harder and longer than she'd had before.

Klaus thrust into her quickly, her hips rising to match his, her lips on his neck and his on her own neck.

It didn't take long for Caroline to come undone beneath him, her walls spasming onto his penis, grabbing hold.

Maybe dirty thoughts weren't such as bad thing, Caroline mused as she saw stars.  
_

* * *

So whatcha thing? Leave me a review! This is my first time smut, so I need to know if you guys want more smutty drabbles or no.


End file.
